In my previous research on alcoholism, I initiated stuies to evaluate the feasibility of applying intravenous methods to develop a rat model of alcoholism. The initial results have been encouraging. The overall objective of the present proposal is to refine and extend this model, and to initiate studies on the role of classical conditioning in alcohol seeking behavior. The proposed research consists of 8 experiments. The individual objectives of these experiments can be separated into three categories. (1) One aim will be to determine those factors which best promote the development of intravenous ethanol self-administration by rats in quantities that produce or maintain physical dependence upon ethanol. (2) Another objective, closely related tothe first, will be to ealuate the role of experience with ethanol and/or withdrawal discomfort in the initiation and development of intravenous ethanol self-administration by rats. It has been suggested that animals may learn the association between ethanol intake and the relief of withdrawal distress. Our experiments are designed to clearly test this and related learning hypotheses. (3) Lastly, using the intravenous model, we propose to extend recent studies suggesting that ethanol reactions can be conditioned to neutral stimuli, and to determine if such Pavlovian conditioning of ethanol reactions plays a role in the maintenance of alcohol seeking behavior.